Deception
by Naruto Wasian
Summary: Hinata goes to a party with Naruto and gets drunk. Thinking it was Naruto Hinata was confessing her love to she wakes up in the morning alone. She finds out shes pregnant and believs Naruto to be the father. Pairings to come.
1. Part one a party and confessions

First I would like to ask no flames. Helpful criticism is allowed. If you have a problem with anything in this story please email me, tell me in a review or do not read it I would ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I dream about owning it I do not and will never... sadly

_**Deception Part one A party and confessions**_

Hinata walked nervously through the woods as she followed Naruto. The students had planned a party in the middle of nowhere. Anybody who was anybody was invited. She normally wouldn't have snuck out and come to something such as this if Naruto hadn't invited her.

"Here we are Hinata!" Naruto said as they entered the clearing. According to Naruto she would be fine. He had come to many of these parties before. There was a big fire in the middle of the clearing and young ninjas most of them in there 20's from all different country's were laughing, talking and drinking. Drinking?

Naruto took a step away from Hinata about to merge into the group when she gently tugged on his arm. "Naruto-kun?" He turned back to her and waited for her to speak. "Um Naruto-kun w-were o-only 17, were not o-old enough to d-drink." Hinata said as she blushed and turned her eyes to the ground.

"YOW!" They heard a drunken Lee's voice as he kicked someone. "Stay away from Sakura punk!"

"That was Sakura you idiot!" Another voice yelled.

"Sorry Hinata Sakura's in trouble and needs rescuing. Naruto said jetting off into the crowd. Hinata became very nervous as she looked around. Their where allot of faces she didn't know here. She felt better when she spotted Kiba who was having a shots contest with Shino. 'SHOTS CONTEST!' She thought in her mind with shock.

Then she spotted Ino and Shikamaru. It wasn't that big of a surprise when the two started dating two years ago. Apparently Ino had given up on Sasuke when she realized her affections towards Shikamaru. Ino was hanging on Shikamaru completely drunk while she confessed her love for him to his annoyed face.

Hinata walked over to the couple. "Shika..."

"Not now Hinata." Shikamaru said as he swung Ino up into his arms. "I have to take her home before she gets to carried away. Sorry." He rushed past her and jumped into the trees. Her heart began to sink, as she felt more and more uncomfortable. She turned around and bumped into a very drunk Sasuke. Why was Sasuke here? He wasn't a very social person and she couldn't understand why he would be here.

"Who the... Oh it's a Hyuga. How do you know? She has white eye's like Neji's." Sasuke explained to himself. "She's so cute." Sasuke said as he grabbed her nose and wiggled it back and forth. He let go of her as he fell forward and passed out.

Hinata stared at him confusion and then turned to leave. She had, had enough of this foolishness. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to look at Temarie from the sand. "You Hyuga girl have you seen my brother Kankuro he's supposed to be watching Gaara?"

"N-No, I-I j-just got here." Hinata stuttered.

"Damn it! If Kankuro went off with that STD infested wench and left Gaara alone so help me I'll kill him myself!" Temarie growled as she stomped off to look for her older sibling.

Hinata just shook her head. She turned to leave once more but was once again stopped as a hand fell on her shoulder. "Oye Hinata-Chan where are you going?" A slightly drunk Naruto asked?

"I t-think I s-should g-go home." Hinata said turning her gaze from him to the ground. Besides there wasn't enough room by the campfire and it was actually chilly out.

"Stay with me and have a drink!" Naruto said shoving an open beer can into her hand and pulling her over to the campfire. He pushed a few people who where drunk or passed out off the log by the fire and sat down pulling her beside him.

Hinata watched as Naruto grabbed another beer from the ground, opened it and gulped it down. She looked at the open beer in her hand and then back too Naruto. He saw her reaction and smiled. "Don't worry I'm the only one who drank out of it." Naruto said giggling as he took another drink and started to sing while putting an arm around Hinata.

She blushed at his actions. Even though he was drunk it still felt good to have his arm around her. She looked down at the beer can in her hands. He said he was the only one who drank out of it. An indirect kiss! Even Hinata couldn't pass this moment up. She brought the beer can to her lips and let it's contents poor into her mouth. She pulled it away from her lips and listened to Naruto sing. A slight blush came up across her face that didn't go away. "I don't like the taste of beer." She said while bringing the can back to her lips for another taste of Naruto's indirect kiss.

She fell slightly forward as Naruto got up and stumbled off towards the bushes grumbling that he had to pee. Hinata giggled as she to stood about to follow him when Kiba collapsed on top of her and she fell down. "Are you Hinata? You look like Hinata? I love Hinata." Kiba said giggling and hugging her close as he passed out.

Hinata loosened herself from his grasp. She looked around at the Party people who where still alive just as much as ever. She looked in all directions, her vision blurring trying to figure out which way Naruto had gone. Every bush looked the same to her as she giggled and headed off into the opposite direction Naruto had gone, believing she was going the right way.

She kept walking till she couldn't hear the party anymore. "Come out come out where ever you are!" Hinata giggled as she stumbled over a branch on the ground. She giggled as she got up. She ran into something and stopped. "Is that you? I knew if I looked I would find you." She said reaching her hands out and touching a soft face. "Surprise." She said moving closer to him while giggling.

The boy just stared at her. She was obviously drunk. It was too dark to see anything but as he was sober at this time he could see her clearly. If he could see her then she had to know who he was to approach him. He didn't know if she was afraid or not considering she was drunk.

"You know what? I always loved you. From the first moment I set eye's upon you." She reached her arms around him and he just stood there. "I love everything about you. The way your hair spike's, the way you are so strong, I admire you so much." She said as she slid a hand through his spiky hair.

'Did Naruto get a little taller?' She asked in her mind. Then she giggled as she pushed the thought away. She gently pulled his head down towards her as there lips meant. At first there was no response but then he kissed her back Sliding his tongue into her mouth. She was a little taken back but giggled as she broke the kiss and gently pushed him against a tree.

"I've wanted you for so long. Everything you have ever done or said I have watched and listened to. I love you so much. So mu...mm...ch." She said pressing her mouth to his once again. He responded with a fury kiss this time. It had been so long since any one had said those words to him. She was so incredibly sincere when she said them. It drove him crazy.

He took hold of her shoulders and turned her forcefully so her back was against the tree as her slammed his lips into her tasting her. She tasted of lavender and cream mixed with alcohol. She was innocent but intoxicated at the same time. She was intoxicating him with her body and words. She herself was making him drunk. She said she wanted him and he wanted her.

With a new determination her ripped the kimono she wore open and caressed her body like a mad man with his hands as there lips stayed locked together. She with the same determination undid the sash at his waste. 'I don't remember Naruto wearing a sash.' She thought to her self but quickly let the thought flee as there bodies joined and she let out a cry of pain as she hugged him.

It felt like forever as there bodies pressed together, moans and screams a like clashed from both of them. Then there was a pause as they both returned to reality. Hinata sighed as she wrapped her arms around him both of them sinking to the ground him half on top of her. "I love you so much. Promise me you'll always love me. I need to here your voice."

He looked down at her and smiled. "I promise I will always love you." He said as she fell asleep against him. 'It was strange' she thought. 'She didn't remember Naruto's voice being so deep or caring. She smiled as she fell asleep against him. All that mattered was that Naruto loved her. With that thought she slept peacefully.

That's it for the first chapter. If you have any complaints please let me know. But no flaming please.


	2. Part Two aftermath of the afterwards

First I would like to ask no flames. helpful criticism is allowed. If you have a problem with anything in this story please email me, tell me in a review or do not read it I would ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I dream about owning it I do not and will never... sadly

Authors Note: I was like wow when I saw how many reviews I got in the first couple of days and then I was all giddy and like "I love you people so much!" And thank you all so much for the helpful tips. There have been rumors going around that Gaara will be the father since he's the only one people can think of who wares a sash. But look closely at all the Naruto Characters and especially the Bad guys in it and you may see a few hidden Sashes' on their characters. well on with the story! Try not to jump to any conclusions in this chap! MOOHAHAHA!

_**Deception Part two **_

Hinata woke the next day groggily. She shivered as a chill ran down her back. She sat up abruptly looking around. Her head throbbed at the sudden motion and she grabbed it as she groaned out. She looked around hazily only to see she was wrapped in her kimono. She looked around once more not sure what had happened last night. All she could remember was Naruto bringing her to a party then later having a few drinks with him.

Hazy images came to her mind of a sweaty panting body pressed against hers. A blush crept up across her face. She wasn't sure what that was all about. She stood up and a slight pain hit her between the legs as proof she had done something last night. 'Was it Naruto?' She asked herself blushing more as she recalled looking for him vaguely.

She put her Kimono on and looked around. She headed back in the direction of the party. When she got there not many people were there. There were some people groggily getting up as the morning chill bit at them and some where still fast asleep twitching ever so often as Lee and Sakura where doing. WHAT! Sakura's body was half way on top of Lee her face inch's away from his groan area and she was drooling. A little grossed out she quickly walked away from the scene.

'People really do, do strange things when there drunk,' Hinata thought to herself. She spotted Sasuke half naked with his legs propped up on the log's by the now burned out fire. Beer cans where everywhere. She also didn't see Shino or Kiba anywhere. 'Wonder where they went?'

She looked around for Naruto but couldn't find him. She gave up her search and headed home. It had to be at least 5:00 in the morning. She wanted to get home and bathe fast wash the blood of her and her kimono, then get out of the house before her father questioned her.

She was successful. She did manage to get home and have her bathe and amazingly be out of the house before her father would wake up at 6. ( I'm lazy I don't want to describe her walk home through the woods and which way she would go ok... m-kay. )

Hinata headed for the village. There where a few people here and there. Not many people where early rises especially if they had a hang over. But she did feel extremely tired. She walked around for a few ours and when the streets began to swan with people she decided to go somewhere else. She headed off for her favorite spot down by the water fall spring's unaware she was being watched.

As she made her way there she kept glancing around. She didn't want anyone finding her secret spot. She went through a large overgrowth of trees and plants before she came to a small clearing completely surrounded by greenery and color from the flowers growing near a small little lake type spring.

It was a nice comfortable area with a sandy beach on one side of the little waterfall running into the stream and on the other where a few rocks big enough for people to lie on. The morning sun was already shining from the only opening above the clearing warming the rocks which Hinata laid down on. It was about 9:00 by now.

She relaxed and let her eye's shut. She was just so tired. She never new a party could be so energy consuming or so wild. A blush came to her face as she remembered the songs people were singing and the lack of clothing on some of them.

An image came to her mind and she shifted on the rock she lay on. An image of a man whispering he would always love her but he hadn't sounded like Naruto. But she was drunk and as she was told when your drunk you see and hear things differently. but she was certain it had to be Naruto. She could vaguely remember feeling the spikiness to his hair. It just had to be Naruto.

Itachi watched from the branches in the trees as the Hinata shifted on the rocks near the water as the sun lit her face to a shining glow. She looked as beautiful as she had the night before. He had been in a tree when he heard her calling 'come out come out where ever you are. He had watched his little brother until he had passed out at the party. Of course no one new he was in Konoha at the time and she sure didn't know. She was obviously to drunk.

He remembered the way she had spoken. The soothing seductive words she had whispered. But even to him, a genius ninja as he was. He still couldn't figure out why the girl would choose '_him_ of all people. She being a respected Hyuga he was very interested to see how things would turn out especially when this was the girl his little brother had apparently always had a crush on.

Hinata sat upright. She could have sworn she felt someone watching her just now. She looked around and got up. But as soon as she stood the feeling was gone. Feeling a little creped out she decided to head back to find Kiba and Shino. She hadn't seen them since the night before. She still couldn't believe they played shots together. Just thinking about the night before made her blush hard.

She started walking back to the training grounds. It was about time Shino and Kiba where there anyway training. She started to hum softly to herself as she neared the training ground. A twig snapped behind her and she gasped as she quickly turned around.

"Oh Hinata-Chan." Kiba said as he walked up beside her. "Where you at the party last night. I could have sworn I saw you." Kiba stared down at her blushing face. He new right away before she could answer that she was indeed there. He just hoped he hadn't done anything to her.

"Yes Kiba-kun... Where you really playing shots with Shino?" She had to ask to make sure she wasn't wrong about Kiba and Shino drinking and possibly being alcoholic's.

A slight blush came to Kiba's face. "Yea but I lost after the 14th shot. Shino can really hold his liqueur." Kiba's face turned sour as he thought about it.

"Don't put off that look just because you can't beat me at shot's." Shino said walking up to them with the same expression as usual. "We need to train now. As you both know the Chunnin exams are coming up and I for one am frankly sick of being a genin."

All three nodded and headed off to the training grounds. When they arrived they saw that someone had already beaten them to it. Kiba growled and then yelled, "What the hell these are our grounds!"

Neji turned to the team as Tenten and Lee stopped what they where doing. "We had to practice here. Seems someone who was very drunk last night lit the forest on fire around our training area which caused it to burn to the ground."

Hinata's stared at Neji. He had changed out of his old clothing for some reason. He was now wearing a black shirt with fishnet sleeves. He had on a white sash but his pant's where the same.

"Who would be stupid enough to do that?" Kiba snorted.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Neji said. Hinata's eye's widened as he said his name.

"HA! Figures. The dope's got no brains after all." Kiba said laughing.

"Kiba-kun, you don't mean that do you?" Hinata asked in a soft voice as a slight blush rose up across her cheeks.

"Hinata are you ok?" Kiba asked, as her cheeks grew redder by the second.

"I...I..." She just couldn't say what she was thinking and took off in the other direction towards the Hyuga residence.

Ok that's it for the second Chapter. Hmm... Now that I have giving away a few clues maybe I should start on the next chapter. And oh by the way team 7 and 8 are still genin's and the Chunnin exams come up twice every year and there about three weeks away from them just to let you all know. Plus if Shino seems crabby it's because he has a hang over he's trying to cover up. Oh yea and in my story Kiba doesn't get hangovers believe it or not. He just doesn't. I mean yea Shino may be able to hold more liqueur but for him there's and after effect.


	3. IM PREGNANT! IM NOT THE FATHER!

First I would like to ask no flames. Helpful criticism is allowed. If you have a problem with anything in this story please email me, tell me in a review or do not read it I would ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I dream about owning it I do not and will never... sadly

OH NO's! What will happen to our Hinata in this Chapter! What's up with Sasuke! What does her father have to say about this! How does Neji feel!

_**Deception Part Three IM PREGNANT! IM NOT THE FATHER!**_

Hinata sat in her room for hours staring at the ceiling. It had been nearly two months now that she had Witnessed Naruto's punishment. He was still rebuilding the training grounds and replanting the acres of trees burned down. After the verbal abuse he had to sufferer from Tsunada she was just glad that he still had his hearing. Even so every opportunity she got she went out to help Naruto.

But she felt terrible. She was beginning to feel sick lately. She was throwing up in the mornings and Kiba had started telling her, her scent was changing. He was constantly checking up on her telling her to go to the doctor.

She curled up in a ball as she felt a slight pain in her gut. She pulled the covers over her and squeezed her eye's shut. She had used all the healing herbs she new about. But she didn't want to go to the doctor again. They made her feel so uncomfortable.

She stretched out and stood up. It was late at night and she still couldn't get to sleep. She walked over to her calendar remembering she hadn't marked today off. Then she noticed something. She went back to last months calendar and then the month before that. "I'm late!" She gasped. She should have realized it earlier.

Her period was due exactly a month ago. She still hadn't had it yet. 'Throwing up in the mornings, not being able to hold down certain foods, the weight I've gained.' She put all the facts together. No it couldn't be!

She calmed herself and went back to bed. She closed her eyes and thought to herself, 'I'll just go bye one of those pregnancy test at the drug store. Then I'll know for sure.' With that thought well in her mind she forced herself to go to sleep.

The morning came. Hinata opened her eyes slowly smiling. Then the smile left her face as she ran to the bathroom. She threw up in the toilet and sat on the ground trying to catch her breath. She slowly stood and flushed it and she walked back into her room and opened her dresser drawer.

She pulled out her purse and checked to make sure she had her money in it. After

Confirming she did she got dressed swung the purse up on her shoulder and headed to the Drug store. She had slept in a few hours more then she normally did. It was now 10:30.

As she was walking through the streets she saw Sasuke dodge behind a tree and a stampede of girls rush by. She watched as he peeked his head out to make sure the cost was clear. Then he spotted Hinata staring at him.

He stared at her positive she would squeal and signal the others. But she didn't she just shook her head and continued on walking. Sasuke looked around one more time and walked off the same direction she had gone.

He caught up to her no problem and kept perfect pass with her. He was silent but she began glancing over. 'Why is he walking so close to me? Please just let him go away!' She screamed in her mind as she began mentally ripping out her hair. He really gave her the creeps.

He decided to break the silence. "So where are you headed to?" He asked coldly.

Hinata winched. 'Why even talk if your going to be so cold about it.' But in politeness she answered. "The d-drug store and y-you?"

He grinned at her and watched as she turned her head away from him with a blush across her checks. Even a blind man could see how cute she was. "Same place." They continued to walk in silence until Hinata had, had enough. Not wanting to be rude she stopped by a bench. "Sorry but I'm actually tired. You go on I'll sit here for a bit." Hinata said as she bowed to him and sat down.

"Well I'm in no hurry and my feet actually hurt a little. You don't mind if I sit down with you?" Hinata again being polite nodded her head ok.

She looked off in the opposite direction from him and they sat there for several minutes. Sasuke wanted to say something, anything but nothing came to mind. Then he remembered she was going to the drug store. "So what do you have to pick up at the drug store Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata turned back to him. Did he just call her Hinata-Chan and ask what she was going to bye? What she was going to bye! She couldn't tell him!' A blush spread across her face. She had to think of something and quick. "I have to bye some personal things for my mom, that is to say Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke, call me Sasuke." He corrected her. Then seeing her blush and her pearly eye's flutter to focus on him he was quick to add, "Everyone else doe's so there's no need to be formal see." He sat there and shut his mouth. This was just one of the reasons he didn't like talking to people. He especially hated talking to Hinata but he just couldn't help himself.

"Well I have to get going or my mother will wonder why I'm late." Hinata said as she stood.

"I'll come with you. I'm headed in that direction anyway." Sasuke said about to follow her when a loud squeal was heard. He turned to see Sakura leading his crazed fan girls in a wild chase towards him. "Sorry but I have to run! See Ya Hinata-Chan!" Sasuke waved and speed off.

Hinata just took in a deep breath. She continued her walk to the drug store and listened as the bell above ring as she opened the door. The shopkeeper who was an old kind looking woman smiled at her warmly. Hinata bowed to her and the old woman nodded her head.

Hinata looked around the store and located what she had been searching for. Checking around one last time. She was the only one in the store. She reached for the box and looked around one last time. Grabbing it she ran to the counter and handed the old woman the box. Hinata's face was bright red by now and the woman looked from the box to Hinata's face.

She smiled as she put the box into a bag and took the money from Hinata's hand. "Well you must feel excited. You may have a new addition to your family. Tell your mother I said Hi." With that the woman handed Hinata her change and smiled as Hinata bowed and thanked her.

Hinata walked out of the store and ran as fast as she could back home. As she walked

Through the door she bumped into Neji. "Gomen Neji..."

"What's in the beg Hinata?" Neji asked coldly.

"Feminine stuff..." Hinata said, as her face grew redder by the second. His eyes grew to slits before he stepped to the side letting her pass. She ran straight to the Bathroom.

Minute's later she stared down at the color of the pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant." She breathed still shocked.

"Miss Hinata-san your father wants to see you right away." She heard Shikato's voice from the branch family loud and clear. He was one of the loyalist servant's from the branch family.

"Yes..." She said shacking. She wrapped the test in some toilet paper and shoved it deep in the trash bin. She opened the bathroom door and walked down the hall straight to the family room. As soon as she entered she saw her father standing there with Neji to his right. His eye's focused on her. He walked up to her and her eyes widened as she watched him lift his hand. It swung down slapping her across the face sending her sprawled out onto the floor.

"How could you bring such a disgrace to this family?" He said with pure venom in his voice. "Who's the child's Father Hinata?" When she didn't answer he grabbed the back of her shirt and swung her back to her feet. He slammed her against the wall and got right in her face. "You tell me who did this to you right now! I'm your father and you will answer me!"

Thought's where running wild in her head. If she told him it was Naruto what would he do. She didn't trust him enough to find out and kept her mouth shut.

When she didn't answer again he slapped her even harder on her already sore and tender bruised check. Once again she feel to the ground. Neji just stared back and watched the scene. But as Hanobi was passing the hall she heard a slap and then a thud. She walked over to the door and slid it open and stared as her father raised his hand in the air about to slap Hinata as she slowly pushed herself from the ground.

"BYUUKUN!" She yelled as she shot forward dodging Neji as he tried to stop her. As Hiashi turned around to face her he was stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down to see that Hanobi had struck his heart in a flawless move he was unable to stop. That was the one move she still hadn't mastered and today she had performed it perfectly and on him.

He coughed up blood from his mouth. It was going to take more then that to bring him down but he was stunned at Hanobi's actions. "I WON'T LET HIM KILL YOU HINATA! YOU'RE THE ONLY BIG SISTER I HAVE! RUN!" And with that Hanobi started to fight with her own father with the gentle fist.

Hinata stood. If Hanobi believed there father was going to kill her she was most likely right. He was not only going to kill her but the unborn child inside of her. She couldn't let him do that. She speed out of the room and down the hallway.

Neji was blocking the exit. "I won't let you leave Hinata. You are a Hyuga and it is your fate to accept your punishment."

"Neji you said you had given up on that years ago!" Hinata said franticly.

Neji's face-hardened and grew even more distant. She could hear people running into the room down the hall trying to stop Hiashi and Hanobi from going at it. "Neji please..."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he took a step towards her. "Hinata you still don't understand!"

"I'm not going to let you or anyone hurt my baby!" Hinata said going down into the gently fist position.

"Your weak! You've always been weak and always will be. Listen to yourself! How do you expect to fight me when you couldn't even beat me during the chunnin exams. You couldn't even scratch me." Neji took a threatening step forward.

"That wasn't the real me Neji-Nisan!" Hinata said as she shot forward but just at the last second vanished appeared behind him before he activated his Byakugan and hitting the pressure point on the back of his neck. He was stunned. He tried to move but couldn't. He would even be ably to talk for the next hour. But then she spoke. "You still don't understand. I was considered weak because I could never beat anyone. No one saw that I could never hurt any of you because I loved you all so much. But now I relies when Hanobi told me to run I have a baby to protect." Hinata slid the door open. "Good bye, Neji-Nisan..." then she ran outside.

She ran out the front gates and towards the apartment complexes where Naruto stayed. She would be 18 in two months and if she could just hide out until then she would be able to get away from her family forever. Or at least be free from their rules.

She banged on his door praying he was home. She heard grumbling as he swung the door open. Apparently he had just woken up. "Oh Hinata-Chan come in come in." Naruto said opening the door wider to let her pass she walked in with a slight blush on her face as she saw Naruto was only wearing boxers. He shut the door and turned to stare at her.

When he noticed what she was staring at him he also noticed the bruise on her check. "I'll be back in a second. I'm goanna go change." He hurried off and she could hear him rustling in the background.

He came back out quickly and stared at her. "Hinata what happened to you?"

"My father wants me dead." Tears where forming in her eyes.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a shocked expression. but just as fast it turned to anger.

"Why would that bastard wish such a thing! Why I'll..."

"Because I'm pregnant out of marriage." Naruto was silent. It stayed that way for what seemed forever.

"Who's the father?" Naruto asked looking back at her.

"Remember that party you took me to. It happened there when we were drunk." Hinata said as her face turned bright red.

"Are you suggesting that I'm the father?" Naruto asked with a look Hinata had never scene before. "Hinata it's not me. Right after I left you to go take a pee I left back for the village with a case of beer and that's when I burned down the training grounds. Tsunada got a hold of me before I was killed by the flames and she had me in her care all night. I'm sorry but I'm not the father."

Hinata stared at Naruto all color leaving her face. "T-then w-who is..."


	4. So who's the father?

First I would like to ask no flames. Helpful criticism is allowed. If you have a problem with anything in this story please email me, tell me in a review or do not read it I would ask.

Disclaimer: Is it a crime to wish you owned Naruto even though we never will? NO!

Wow I can't believe how many people go to a party! At this rate we'll never find out who's the father!

_**Deception Part Four So who's the father? **_

Hinata stared at Naruto all color leaving her face. "T-then w-who is... the f-father?"

"I don't know." Naruto said in truth while thinking. "Do you remember anything from that night?" Naruto asked lifting his head to look at her. She sat in thought. While she did that Naruto offered her a seat and then sat down across from her.

So many thoughts where running through her head at this moment. What if the father didn't even know who she was? What if she never found him? Then Hinata started poring everything she remembered from that night two months ago out to Naruto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He sat in thought alone as usual. He was in the fire country on a mission at the moment. Several other people from different countries were here helping him on this mission at the moment. But he couldn't get her out of his head.

He had thought about her every night since he took her. She was so sweet and innocent. The first person to truly say she loved him in a long time it felt like. Sure people said they loved him all the time. But it was only because they were attracted to his looks or cool demeanor. But he really liked her. She loved him. So maybe it could work out.

She gave him something to live on for be side's himself or the revenge he wanted which raged inside of him. She had given him a precious gift that night which no one else would ever truly have and that alone was calling him back to her. But what would he say. It was killing him being so fare from her. Maybe he could visit her after this mission.

"Well, well, what do we have here." The voice sounded familiar.

He stood up as he spotted the figure. "Brooding about Hinata I see. But it makes me wonder why she would chose a weakling like you."

"Shut up Itachi." He spat. His eyes bore daggers into him. "Come to ask me to join your stupid cult again?"

"No. I came to warn you. It involves Hinata." Itachi's face grew into a slight smirk.

His face became hard. "What have you done? If you hurt her I'll kill you..."

"She's fine... For now..." Itachi's eye's never wavered.

"What do you mean?" He wanted to kill Itachi so bad. But he couldn't, at least not yet.

"I was just told she was attacked by her own family and chased out. She's at Naruto's presently." Itachi then couldn't keep the evil smile from his face or the soft chuckle.

"Shut the hell up! What's so damn funny." He was getting pissed off now.

"She was attacked because she's pregnant." Itachi watched his shocked face. He still wondered what was going through the girl's head when she chose him after all. "My little brother is going to be disappointed when he finds out he'll never have her." With another evil Laugh Itachi was gone.

He stood there. If she was being attacked then that meant she was in danger. Not only was she herself in danger, but also her baby. Wait wouldn't it be his baby! He was the one she loved so it must be! He looked back. Then he turned the other way but was stopped by a female voice.

"Hay where are you going. We need to get this mission done!" She stomped her foot as she stared into his eyes.

"I can't help you. My Hinata's in trouble." With that he sped off back to Konoha. This time he wouldn't be leaving without her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto stared at Hinata's sleeping form. She had told him the story hours ago. It was late at night and he offered his place for her to stay. So fare no one had come busting through the door. She really was beautiful.

She shivered slightly and he pulled the blankets up around her more. She had fallen asleep a while ago and he didn't have the heart to move her sleeping form for fear he might wake her.

Outside it was slightly raining. He saw a figure pass by his window and then a soft but frantic knock on the door. He went over to it looking out the peek hole. It was Hanabi. He opened the door. She was soaked with blood coming out of her mouth and gushing out the openings in her body.

"Hanabi!" Naruto said surprised.

"I'm fine! There's no time! Hinata's in danger! Father is sending a team of Anbu to kill her. You..." Hanabi stopped as she hacked up some blood. "Get her out of here!" She said as she collapsed to her knees.

Hinata heard a thud and sat up from the couch. She spotted Hanabi on her knees at the door wet and covered in blood. "Hanabi!" She called as she ran up to her sister knocking a few things over on the way and falling on her knees beside her.

"Onee-san..." Hanabi breathed, red liquid dripped from her mouth as she smiled. "You have to get out of here... now"

Tears where forming in Hinata's eyes. "T-Then y-your coming with us!" She pulled Hanabi to her feet as the three fled. Naruto was used to leaving quickly so he wasn't too bothered by this. But he wasn't about to let the two girls try and go off by themselves. If they were in danger it was his job to protect them.

Their pace was fast and they were covering great ground. When Hanabi started to hack up blood again. They stopped in concern for her. "Don't stop!" She snapped at them. "The Anbu won't stop so neither should you!"

"Hinata said you were coming with us and..." But all three looked behind them. They could feel the Anbu where close. Hanabi stood and activated her Byakugan. "I'll be fine from here on out. It's Hinata there after. My life's not in danger. I'll hold them off."

Hinata knew from the look in Hanabi's eyes she would not back off. "Promise me you'll catch up! Promise you wont leave me!" Tears were in Hinata's eyes.

"I promise. You no I never break a promise." Hanabi smiled at Hinata reassuringly.

"I love you Hanabi. I'm so sorry." Hinata's tears began to fall as she stared at Hanabi. Naruto after watching the scene grabbed Hinata by the arm.

"Hinata we have to leave now or we have no chance of escape." Naruto tugged gently at her arm. He would stay and fight but he knew he wasn't any match against the amount of Anbu they sent and the two girls wouldn't get far without him with Hinata and Hanabi in their conditions.

Hinata gave Hanabi one last smile as she left with Naruto. It was Minutes after that the Anbu arrived. There where six of them and they all stared at Hanabi. "I'll take her the rest of you go after the other two." Hanabi using great speed stopped them all in there tracks.

"You'll have to kill me before you get to my sister." They all looked at her eye's. Never had they scene any of the Hyuga clan member's eyes look so deadly fierce or on fire. Then they all went at her at once.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The door was slightly ajar as he entered the apartment. The lights were off and by the looks of this it would seem normal. Only a few things where knocked over insinuating someone left in a hurry. There was blood on the entryway of the doorstep.

He realized someone was hurt and it could be Hinata. He ran back out of the apartment finding their path and following it. "Please be safe." He whispered as he ran in the rain.

"Foolish little girl." If you would have stepped aside you wouldn't be dying.

Hanabi looked up at the remaining two Anbu. "At least I..." she hacked up blood. "At least I was able to protect the one I loved... And I took some of you down." Her eyes flew to the four dead Anbu members she had killed and she smirked.

"Let's leave her here. She can no longer move." The first one said as he began running off towards Naruto and Hinata.

"I'll be right there." The second one called walking over to Hanabi. He withdrew a Kunie and stabbed it through her lung. "You never should have gotten in my way foolish little cousin." Then they disappeared. Hanabi sat there for minutes on end slowly chocking on her own blood as her lung filled with the red liquid.

'I'm sorry to have to break my promise Onee-san... forgive me...' she thought as she closed her eyes and her last tear fell. Then she felt a slight breeze as the rain washed the tears and blood from her face. Her heart slowed to a near stop.

He sensed life. It was faint but he headed in its direction. Then just as he arrived a slight wind blew in the rain blowing whatever life there was away. He starred at the four dead Anbu members and then at the girl. She looked so much like Hinata except for the hair. Poor thing had some of a chance but apparently not enough. Then he worried about Hinata and took off again. He sensed two life forms ahead of him. He wasn't sure who it was but he would find out soon.


End file.
